When time stands still
by NotSoNormal
Summary: Post-Sara, the labs depressed and Catherine thinks she's being stalked. GSR-Angst.
1. Chapter 1

A dark figure stared out of the window of the black car; the eyes followed a familiar route. The mysterious person tried to stretch out their legs but the car was too small to allow them to have adequate space. The eyes were still locked on their destination. The person watched curiously as a teenager picked up a flower from the side of the road and handed it to their mother standing next to her. They smiled at each other and continued walking. Then the child started talking quite a lot, something she's passionate about, the dark eyes detected from the excitement in her face and the hand movements. The mother laughed at the young girl's enthusiasm. The couple reached their point of destination and disappeared out of sight.

The dark figure let out a groan as they attacked the foot pedals. Tears stung as they left the dark eyes for umpteenth time this month. They revved the engine and drove away...

* * *

"I do understand Catherine, I'm just saying"

Catherine cut in and exclaimed, "So the safety of MY child isn't important to you Gil?"

"You know I care for the people in my team and consequently their families, I just think you're being a little paranoid."

By this point Catherine was getting angry, after all she was a CSI so it wasn't too hard for her to tell that a car had been following her at least half a dozen times. Unfortunately she could never get a good look at the driver. Normally Catherine would deal with things like this on her own but when it came down to the safety of her child, she'd do anything.

Grissom sighed, he rubbed his forehead then took off his glasses and placed them on the desk, "Catherine, what do you expect me to do?"

"Nothing! Just sit there and mope about Sara," Catherine said then she rushed out the door and slammed it shut. She turned her body left which is when at that precise moment she collided with Greg who had heard Catherine's last statement.

"Hey Cath, what's got you rubbed up the wrong way?" Greg asked as he stepped back from Catherine who scowled for his use of her name, Greg gave her an apologetic look.

"Just...just...leave it." Catherine proceeded to walk away.

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh to Grissom back there?"

Catherine spun around and gave Warwick a curious look, "Hey Sara's gone. G-O-N-E. She's the past. SHE made the choice to leave. We can't just let time stand still."

"I know you're missing her too."

Catherine then walked towards Greg looking angry, "No I don't. I'm just sick of people round here waiting for the world to end now she has left."

"Well you couldn't go a day without criticising Sara when she was her and you're still doing it. You're explaining every problem with a Sara answer." Greg didn't allow Catherine time to answer; instead he dashed into Grissom's office. Catherine continued her journey to the locker room while muttering under her breath, 'If that was true I would have gone to Gil saying it was Sara stalking me.'

As Catherine was getting ready in the locker room, she was debating in her head whether to tell her 15 year old child her fears or not. On one hand Catherine didn't want Lindsey to worry but on the other she wanted Lindsey to be aware of the dangers of strangers. Quickly getting ready to exit Warwick walked in. 'I don't have time for this,' Catherine thought as she slammed her locker shut, she was still in an angry mood, so Catherine made her excuse to Warwick 'Lindsey, school,' and exited the building.

* * *

"Mom, what's going on?" Lindsey enquired as her mom drove through the mad morning traffic.

"Nothing baby," Catherine answered calmly (surprise! Catherine could sometime control her emotions).

"Mom you are SO lying out of your ass!"

"LANGUAGE LINDSEY! So how was your night at Aunty Nancy's?"

"You keep checking the mirror like every 10 seconds and trying to change the subject but as I'm a polite young lady I will answer your pointless question, the night at Aunt Nancy's was fine."

Catherine chuckled and smiled at her daughter, then pointed her finger and said, "You would make a great CSI."

"Well duh mom, it's in the genes! So come on what's going on?"

"It's nothing." Catherine answered firmly hoping to put an end to the subject.

"I am fifteen! I deserve to be 'in the loop'," Lindsey then folded her arms and scowled at her mom like a 3 year old.

Catherine decided that Lindsey had the right to know, "I think someone might be following us but I can't see them this morning but they were definitely there last night when we walked home from school together. It's a black Ford Mondeo."

"Oh," was all Lindsey could answer.

"Yeah well don't worry super mom is here to protect you," Catherine said as she pulled up to the school, "Just you know, don't talk to any strangers."

Lindsey rolled her eyes at her mom and quickly said goodbye as she got out the car. Catherine watched her daughter great her friends. Their relationship had been like a rollercoaster, some ups, some downs, but now they were on common ground and learning to enjoy each other times. Catherine tried to suppress her yawn but could not, she took that as a sign, there was only one place her body wanted to be; bed.

* * *

Lindsey Willows strolled out of the school gates while chatting with her closest friends. She knew her mom was quite tired this morning so she was unsure whether her mom would be there or not, so Lindsey peered around trying to see her mom's car. Lindsey couldn't see it however she could see a black Ford Mondeo. In a brave moment Lindsey decided to stroll past the car and try to see who the driver was.

"Hey Jess, just walk down the street with me will ya? We need to do some detective work," Lindsey asked because she knew she had to keep safe. Her friend readily agreed, they walked down the street feeling like Bonnie and Clyde. Lindsey tried to get a few glances but the dark figure was looking the opposite way, so she kept on chatting with Jessica about the latest episode of Desperate Housewives. Suddenly Lindsey saw the figure. Lindsey stood there opened mouthed as it clicked who the person was. Lindsey ran towards the car and tried to open the door but it was locked. The person in the car wound down the window and looked at Lindsey.

"You'd better explain yourself before I let your secret out," Lindsey said half concerned and half angry


	2. Chapter 2

Thank-you for all the reviews :)

* * *

The person didn't know how to explain their self.

"Lindsey erm...uh," they stuttered.

"You know you've worried my mom; that deserves an ass kicking."

"I can't do this," was the only reply before the Ford Mondeo drove away fast.

Lindsey sighed and shrugged her shoulders. Why was she the only one keeping things together? Sometimes she felt like the parent on the second greatest lab in the country. Lindsey hugged her friend Jessica goodbye and walked the short journey home.

* * *

Catherine woke up with a killer headache. She groaned aloud into her empty bedroom. Slowly she pealed her eyes open. One thing could be said for sure, Catherine had a delicate taste in decorating. Her bedroom was painted a neutral white however the photos hanged gave it a homely feel; even if they weren't hanged perfectly straight. The furniture in the room all matched, it was a light oak wood and of course Catherine had a massive bed covered in pink and cream sheets. Catherine rolled over to glance at the clock on her bed side table. She cursed herself; she was late for picking up Lindsey. Normally it wouldn't be a big deal but with the 'stalker' Catherine had her mother instinct kicked in higher than normal. If anything ever happened to her baby, she wouldn't be able to face life. So Catherine scrambled out of bed, she tripped over the phone wire as she hurried and landed flat on her face.

"Mom," a small voice called out.

"Mhh," Catherine called out with her face in her carpet. Catherine soon picked herself up and grabbed her silk dressing gown and headed towards the voice. As soon as she saw that Lindsey was safely home she threw her arms around the girl.

"Mom, I kind of need oxygen to breath!"

Catherine laughed then reluctantly withdrew her arms from the small framed girl, "Sorry I was just worried."

Lindsey gave her mom a small smile and hoped her mom wouldn't ask if she'd seen the car.

Catherine didn't want to disrupt their lives with this stupid nonsense of the 'stalker' so she wasn't planning on bringing up the subject instead she looked forward to spending the evening with Lindsey before heading to work, "What would you like for dinner my number one girl?"

"Remember the last time Sara looked after me while you were at work?"

"Yes..." Catherine replied not quite sure where this was going, "If this is about a certain missing lamp then I have to admit after 2 months I've figured it out it is missing and I don't care what happened as Sara isn't here to defend herself."

Lindsey smiled as she remembered that evening, "Noo it's not about that but as you brought it up, it was totally all Sara's fault, she like totally twisted my arm into playing softball in the house!" Lindsey laughed at the memory of Sara being like a child with ADHD and getting very excitable when she was winning however the person who broke the lamp came from a foul kick from someone much younger than Sara. That being said, what Catherine didn't know she wouldn't have to know, right? "I just wanted to ask if I could have for dinner what Sara cooked that night."

"Are you turning vegetarian Lindsey?" Catherine inquired. Catherine wasn't entirely sure the point in time when her work collage had started to have such an effect on her daughter, one thing could be said for sure though; Sara touched everyone's life. Catherine would never admit it though!

Lindsey shrugged her shoulders and got up from the sofa and made her way down the hall shouting out 'homework' as she proceeded down the corridor.

Catherine shouted back, "What did Sara?" but was cut off by Lindsey replying, "Veggie meatballs."

'Great...I'll have to go to the store,' thought Catherine.

* * *

After a small discussion (yes they still had a few of those even though they had become closer) about Catherine wanting Lindsey to go to the supermarket with her, Catherine was making her way to the local supermarket without Lindsey. Lindsey had assured her mother she'd be quite safe on her own. While driving Catherine mentally made a list of what she needed to get.

Catherine tried to park her car which turned out to be a harder task than normal. 'Seems everyone came to the store at once,' she thought as she was growing more and more frustrated. Catherine normally liked to park around the middle of the car park; that way it wasn't too far to carry the shopping and the front of the car park always seemed to be busy. Eventually she managed to get a spot near the front of the car park. Catherine then proceeded to go into the store and carry out the mundane task of buying food.

Catherine's basket was half full with the essentials of everyday life. She turned down the frozen aisle to look for the vegetarian meat balls. She promptly found them and went to place them in her basket when a voice sharply and quickly said, "What are you doing with those?"

Catherine turned round and looked at the face that belonged to the voice, "Uhr getting my daughter food to eat."

"Sara liked those," again the voice was sharp and quick.

"That would be correct," Catherine agreed, her mind confused with this situation. The two of them stood in the aisle looking at each other, both trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

"Look I'm not in preschool anymore whatever childish game you are playing can you quit it?" Catherine said with an annoyed expression.

"I'm not the one playing games!" A calm voice answered.

"Look, I have never known you to shop here and then there's this whole Sara issue that's running through your head at the moment." Catherine paused for a moment with a sigh, she didn't want to run her mouth again, she knew that she couldn't say what she was thinking 'Sara's ruined your life,' so quickly she came up with another answer, "Let's go for coffee Gil."

* * *

Catherine and Grissom were seated at a coffee shop opposite the supermarket. Unfortunately Catherine had 'forgotten' a few items of shopping but right now her friend's peace of mind was more important to her. Catherine and Grissom had sat there in silence for the last 10 minutes. Catherine wanted Gil to open up to her but she couldn't pushed him else her mouth would betray her. She reached over the small table and placed her hand on his and gave him a sympathetic look. Grissom sighed and then opened his mouth, Catherine didn't expect him to say anything, he had been doing that since they got her, and actually he was starting to resemble a goldfish.

"Pleasure of love lasts a moment, pain of love lasts a lifetime," Grissom said quietly.

Catherine pondered on this quote for a moment then found a suitable answer, "Yes but you should be happy that you had that moment. And you will get over this Gil."

"It wasn't enough Catherine, I should of had longer. I should of allowed myself the pleasure years ago."

"Gil you weren't ready. So you started the relationship when you were and you know what? Because you were ready, you'll be able to survive this," Catherine said as she wondered if that made sense.

"I failed Sara."

"No you didn't Gil!" Catherine quickly replied.

"We both failed each other," Grissom said aloud as he starred at his coffee cup.

"Well maybe you weren't right for each other. Sara was...is a strong willed person, her passion was too strong for you. In the academic sense yes you were perfect for each other but I just don't think the jigsaw clicked into place when it was lovers. I think Sara was too comfortable in the relationship which yes is nice but not what her soul needed. You gave her a home and love which is what she never had before but it wasn't enough," Catherine let the words flow out of her mouth trying to comfort Grissom but not harm him too much.

"For Sara's biggest enemy you sure think you know what she needs."

Catherine let out a frustrated cry, "Right let's get this straight. I like Sara. I was never her enemy. I was her challenger."

Grissom didn't say anymore he just stared blankly into space. The silence had returned. They stayed like that for 10 more minutes, then Catherine decided she had had enough.

"Stop trying to turn the time back just pick yourself up and move on," Catherine said as she stood, she placed a bill on the table then walked out leaving Grissom there alone.

* * *

Lindsey and her mother were enjoying chatting about their lives through dinner.

"No it's true mom," Lindsey said while laughing, "If you're not a shopaholic then why did you take so long getting dinner huh?"

"Well for that Miss CSI, I have an explanation."

"Let's hear it then mother..." Lindsey said giggly at her mom's nickname for her.

"I ran into Mr Bugman and we had a coffee," Catherine said while motioning to Lindsey if she wanted more dinner, Lindsey enthusiastically nodded her head then Lindsey folded her arms and replied, "Well that settles it then, you're like Sara...a coffeeaholic then!"

Catherine pretended to look shocked, while serving out more dinner to them both, which made Lindsey laugh hard.

"Linds I'm glad you wanted to have this for dinner, it's delicious," Catherine said as taking a spoonful of her second plate of dinner.

"Was Grissom okay?" Lindsey asked quietly looking down at her plate.

Catherine looked at Lindsey who had suddenly seemed to grow smaller, "He will be yes, he's just got a broken heart which will take a while to fix, why are you so concerned Lindsey?"

"No reason," Lindsey said quietly, "May I go and get ready to go to Nancy's?"

Catherine looked at her daughter with a concerned frown, then slowly nodded her head. Lindsey walked towards on towards her room when she saw a crime of opportunity, she grinned then grabbed her mom's mobile phone. Lindsey then locked herself in her bedroom and sat on her bed, she scrolled through the phone book till she found the number she wanted. She was slightly nervous but she felt like she had to do it.

"It's Lindsey," she whispered.

"I'm fine. I have no time for politeness. I just wanted to tell you stop doing what you're doing. Can't you see what's going on around you? It's not fair on everyone. I know you're going through a tough time but just stop upsetting people!" Lindsey said in a tone that was very much like her mothers. At 15 Lindsey had already learnt that in some situations people can be time wasters. This was that kind of situation. This was also the kind of situation where if you put the phone down the message would go through clearer and quicker so Lindsey quickly ended the call. Lindsey then got on with packing to go to her aunts for the night. Although Catherine's shift didn't start till midnight, Lindsey couldn't be dropped off that late for obvious reasons so Lindsey normally got taken at around 8pm.

* * *

Catherine had barely managed to get through her shift, Grissom was being silent and awkward with her, they had a missing victim and a suspect who wouldn't talk, Warwick and Nick had fallen out over a silly video game and Mia was off sick...so it had been one nightmare shift and to top it off Catherine thought she had left her mobile at home so she had, had to borrow a dodgy lab mobile that looked like it was from the 80s. Catherine placed her forehead against her locker and let out a sigh. Catherine was so oblivious to her surroundings, she didn't notice she had company.

"You okay girl?" a male voiced asked.

"Tough shift," Catherine replied.

Warwick laughed, "I know all about them," he winked at her, "Fancy breakfast?"

"Hey! My day just got better! I just got asked out by a handsome man but unfortunately I have to refuse. I have a lady waiting," Catherine smiled and headed out to pick up her daughter. At least at the end of a tough shift she could leave with a smile...that was family for you, there for you thick and thin.

Catherine got to her sister's house and beeped her horn. Unfortunately in the mornings she could only exchange hand gestures with her sister as time was short. Lindsey ran to the car then strapped herself in and waved goodbye to her aunt and cousins. Lindsey and Catherine were exchanging what had happened in their lives while they'd been apart. Suddenly Catherine's ring tone started playing, Catherine pulled up next to the school and began searching for her phone with a puzzled expression upon her face. Then Catherine hit the jackpot, she found where the phone was ringing from. She picked up the bag and said calmly, "You'd better as hell have a good explanation for why my phone is in your bag!"

"Well you see the thing is..." Lindsey started to explain, "I'm going to be late for school." With that Lindsey grabbed her bag and ran out the car.

Catherine let out a frustrated groan! She was confused as hell. So she put her foot home and drove home. Catherine parked her car on the drive in her usual spot and walked into her home. She locked the door and placed her things in the hallway. At the moment her home phone started ringing, Catherine picked it up and spoke, "Hello?"

After a short pause she asked again, "Hello?" But there was no-one answered back, she heard someone breathing, it also sounded like they had just been crying; a bit of sniffing. Then nothing apart from a click then the dial tone.


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine was running for her life. Her arms swinging at her sides, her breathe was quick and short, her legs feeling like they were about to give way. The sky was dark, she was in some kind of forest, tall trees towered above her, leave rustled as she ran over them. Her head was telling her not to look over her shoulder but she couldn't resist. The car was still following her at high speed, a black Ford Mondeo. This time was different. This time she could see the driver. The driver was dressed all in black, as the driver swerved the car they were laughing hysterically. Catherine was still running at high speed, she knew she had to carry on or the car would run her over. Suddenly she tripped up on the forest floor, she hit the floor hard, she scrambled to get up, her legs wouldn't allow it, she turned her body over, the headlights of the car were coming to her quickly. Suddenly they were right there, Catherine closed her eyes fearing what would happen next.

Catherine bolted up in her bed, her forehead drenched in sweat, her breathing hard and fast. She put her head between her legs trying to calm herself down, while repeating 'it was just a dream, just a dream.' Catherine didn't know how she would get over her current problem. Apparently it was getting to her more than she thought. Maybe it was the mysterious phone call, Catherine tried to rationalise the phone call by telling herself it was just a wrong number. Who would want to stalk her? She'd had no real threats lately from suspects. Yes the Ford following her may have been a bit strange that being said she did live in Vegas didn't she? Plus she hadn't seen the car since 2 days ago. Catherine glanced at the clock, the time read 2pm...great she'd managed to get 4 hours sleep. There was no way she'd get back to sleep now. So Catherine rose from her bed, grabbed some slacks and decided to clean the house till it was time to pick up Lindsey. She wanted to keep her mind of Lindsey because of having to wait for the explanation, Catherine wasn't the most patient of women! So Catherine got on with her domestic tasks; cleaning, washing, ironing. However her mind was plagued with worry.

Catherine was just grabbing a load of washing to put into the washing machine when the phone rang. Catherine ran from the bathroom with her hands full of washing. She went to grab the phone forgetting that she was holding the washing, the washing feel to the ground.

"Hello?" Catherine said while being a little out of breath. She paused for a moment.

"HELLO?" She shouted getting impatient.

"Okay let's get something straight," she was about to continue the sentence when the line went dead, in her frustration she slammed the phone down onto the holder. Catherine picked up the washing on the floor and continued with her duties.

* * *

"You look tired!"

"And hello to you to Lindsey," Catherine said while smiling, she loved how there was no need for formality between the two of them. Lindsey climbed into the car and leaned over to give her mom a quick hug. As Catherine pulled back from the hug she caught sight of the Ford Mondeo in the mirror. Catherine sighed.

"I've had enough of this," Catherine said under her breath. Catherine went to reach for her gun while doing this Lindsey saw what had got her mother so angry.

"Mom, mom, listen to me," Lindsey shouted to me to get her mother's attention to stop her doing something stupid.

"What Lindsey?" Catherine asked agitated.

"Just leave it, I'll explain EVERYTHING when we get home."

"Look, Lindsey whose the mother here?"

"You," Lindsey quietly said.

"Exactly. So I will deal with this! Look I'll call for backup if things get out of hand," Catherine explained, "I just can't go on like this!"

Lindsey said those two magic words, "Trust me."

Catherine sighed and closed the dash board cupboard. The drive home was too slow for Catherine. There was also the old friend of silence. Catherine pulled onto the driveway and bashed her head on the wheel. Lindsey looked at her mom, her smile was upside. Both of them didn't want to move from the car nor did they look at one another, Catherine's head was still on the steering wheel and Lindsey was staring into space. Eventually after a few minutes, Lindsey spoke, "I'm sorry."

Catherine looked over to Lindsey seat and was about to reply when she realised Lindsey had got out of the car. Catherine clicked her belt undone and followed Lindsey into their home.

Lindsey was sat of the sofa in their living room. Catherine walked over to the arm chair and sat down.

"Lindsey I'm not going to talk, I'm going to listen," Catherine announced to try and get rid of Lindsey's fears. In the last couple of years Catherine's understand of a child had matured. Maybe this was because she had had time to reflect on her own upbringing, maybe it was because of Sam Braun, maybe it was because she reached breaking point and had to change...she didn't know.

"Okay, well I'm sorry, I was just worried about you. I saw the car when I came out of school yesterday and I managed to get a look at the driver. I didn't want you to be mad mom so I didn't tell you about it and then I used your phone to tell them to stop because I didn't want you to be sad like you used to be."

Catherine admired Lindsey's protection of her mother, "It's okay baby I'm not mad but you haven't told me who it is."

Lindsey looked at her mom then opened her mouth...

* * *

Catherine was driving like a elephant on speed, she knew her destination, she was mad as hell. Her mind couldn't simplify the situation...she didn't understand the situation. All she knew was she wanted to strangle the stalker! She looked ahead on the street, right outside the stalkers house was a black car. She let out a frustrated cry. Then she parked the car and rushed to the house and banged on the door repeatedly. After 5 minutes she came to the conclusion that there was no-one in. A light bulb went off in her head. There was one more place they might be. She rushed back into 

her car and once again she broke the speed of light. She got to a familiar place where she also saw a familiar car. She didn't even process that she might need to calm down a bit. She went into the building with all guns blazing. Then she went to the room where she knew they'd be.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?" Catherine shouted as she stormed into the room

"How lovely to see you, take a seat," a calm voice said.

"NO, NO, EXPLAIN TO ME,"

The other person just stayed silent. Catherine threw a book that was on the desk across the room, she was getting more and more angry.

"I don't understand it," she said quietly to the person.

"I'm sorry, I've lost sight of things; Tricks and treachery are the practice of fools, that don't have brains enough to be honest."

"Gil you're not going to get out of this with a stupid quote!"

"That was me telling you I am going to be honest," Grissom paused for a moment then continued, "In the sight of things this heartbreak has made me lose my brain, I lost the power to rationalise my life. I was paranoid that you were hiding Sara. I haven't eaten, I don't sleep, I just...I just..am consumed."

Catherine was easy to forgive Grissom, she could sympathise with his heartbreak plus this was the first time he'd been in love, love makes people do crazy things, also he wasn't do this to hurt anyone, he was too consumed in his own hurt to realise the world around him, the main reason was because she understood Grissom, his social skills were not his best but she still had one question, "Why me? Why not Nick or Greg or Warwick?"

Grissom answered simply, "Because she trusted you."

Catherine was confused but she didn't really want to open that box, "Gil you know I have no idea where Sara is? So this all has to stop, okay?"

Grissom apologised again and nodded at Catherine's statement.

"Now tonight I'm running this gig, you are going home, but first we are going to eat, okay?"

Grissom again could do nothing but nod. Catherine led the way to her car and then they drove away to the restaurant. As they pulled up to the restaurant Catherine's phone started ringing, Grissom handed the phone to her, Catherine answered and said, "Hello, Catherine Willows?"

She repeated herself and yet again there was nothing but silence...

Catherine looked at Grissom then to her phone then back to Grissom with a confused look on her face...


	4. Chapter 4

_It's rather short but I'm just 'building' :-D_

Catherine sat in her office consumed by darkness. Catherine had chosen the wrong night to send Grissom home! It had been a busy shift, Greg and Nick were investigating a hit and run, Warwick was out in Henderson investigating an arson attack on a vehicle, Wendy was backed up in DNA and to top it off somebody had tripped the power in Catherine's office so she was working by candle light. She was getting more and more frustrated by the minute, oh how she hated doing paperwork! The pen she was writing with quickly found itself meeting the wall to the left of her desk.

"Coffee break," she said aloud to herself. She quickly rose from her chair and made her way to the room known as the break room. As she walked there she tried to sniff out for some of Greg's special brew but unfortunately all she could smell was sterile coffee. Catherine, well most of the team actually, hated the company brought coffee but it was rare now-a-days that Greg drank any of his own, probably due to the fact that it reminded him that Sara wasn't there. On entering the break room she saw Nick sat down on the sofa with his hands around a cup of coffee.

"You alright there Nicky?"

"Hey boss yeah just taking a break while waiting for Brass to bring in our suspect," Nick replied quickly, too quickly for Catherine's liking she walked in front of him making her way to the coffee, she stopped when she was in front of him and lifted his coffee cup out of his hand, it was cold, "You don't like the coffee here either hey?"

Nick just shrugged his shoulders in reply. Catherine sighed and ruffled his hair as she continued on her journey. Once Catherine had reached the counter she sighed, no-one had bothered to wash up any cups, she added Nick's cup of cold coffee to the collection. She'll be dammened if she was going to do them! So she opened one of the cupboards at the top and she spied a cup right at the top. She tried reaching it but after three attempts she wasn't successful.

"Nick could you just grab that cup for me?" Catherine asked, after a few seconds of getting no reply she turned around and surveyed Nick. Nick was sat on the sofa, his body language was stiff and he was starring at the door. Catherine walked over and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, "Nick?" she asked softly.

Nick immediately got up from the sofa and said a little louder than normal, "Aren't you worried Catherine?"

Catherine walked round the sofa and looked at Nick puzzled.

"No one hears nothing, she just walks out with no goodbye, she could be anywhere Catherine," Nick paused for a moment and looked at Catherine, Catherine saw the tears forming in his eyes then he carried on his voice much quieter and softer, "I'm scared, scared for her, we both know what it's like out there, we see it every day, I keep thinking when I turn up to a crime scene, is it going to be her? Why isn't she in contact with anyone? Doesn't she know what she's doing to us?"

In her head Catherine sighed trying to form some kind of sentence, "I can't explain Sara's actions, I don't know where she is, I do worry but you know what Nick," Catherine paused and looked at Nick hoping for some eye contact but Nick didn't obey the hidden command so Catherine continued, "This is Sara Sidle we are talking about, Sara is strong, you know she holds her own, Sara is safe."

"No! No! NO!," Nick raised his voice, louder than before, "She needs someone, it's a basic human instinct, she was falling apart and she had no one! You're wrong Catherine. You don't know her. You hated her!" Nick then stormed out of the room.

Catherine stood there bound by stillness, what should she do? She could either go after Nick or return to the paperwork. If she went after Nick she ran into the danger of getting him more wound up plus she didn't want to make it seem like she was just going after Nick to convince him she didn't hate Sara. So the decision was made, Catherine went back into her office to finish her beloved paperwork by candlelight.

Catherine entered the dim lit office, somehow managing to be given a load more of case files and paperwork. Catherine sighed as she struggled to make it over to the desk. She placed rather heavily the folders she had acquired.

"Tough shift?" a voice in the dark asked.

Catherine jumped up to the North pole and back in a split second! "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I just can't..." the voice struggled to get out the words.

"That's love! You can crash at mine for a few days if you like? Me and Linds will help take your mind off things. Plus I want to make sure you're taken off," Catherine said in her motherly voice.

"Now there is an offer I can't refuse! But are you sure?"

"Gil...you know me, I don't offer what I don't want to offer!"

Grissom let his face turn upwards for a few seconds...the first time in a long while...

* * *

Grissom let Catherine lead the way in to her busy home. Catherine opened the door and somehow managed to avoid tripping over the pile of shoes, Gil however was not so lucky. Catherine let a little giggle escape her lips as she saw Grissom flat on his back. Grissom as well let out a smile and held up his hand expecting Catherine to lend a hand however a little fireball of cuteness chose this moment to come running through the house. Lindsey bounded on to Grissom and gave him a tight hug then did the same to her mother.

"Mom," she asked in that childish tone of want.

"Yes..." Catherine asked cautiously.

"Waffles for breakfast?" Lindsey asked with a small smile.

"Only if they have cream," Catherine bantered back with.

"But mom you know I hate cream," Lindsey exclaimed as they walked into the kitchen. Grissom was then left to get himself up on his own, 'Sara liked cream,' was the only thought occupying his mind.

* * *

Catherine, Lindsey and Grissom were in the middle of making the waffles well it was more like fun and mess but there were smiles on everyone's faces and happy banter. The laughter was caught out by the ringing of a phone. Catherine made her way into the hallway to answer it, the thought of how she would answer it crossed her mind, her face and hands were covered in wippy cream and maple syrup, but she was too busy laughing to care so she went right ahead and picked up the phone.

"Hello," she said trying to sound serious.

"I need you."


End file.
